Eine Nacht voller Magie
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Es gibt Nächte, in denen alles möglich ist ...


_Diese Geschichte entstand für ein anderes Forum, ich hoffe, dass sie auch hier ihre LeserInnen finden wird._

EINE NACHT VOLLER MAGIE

„Die Nacht zum Weihnachtstag ist voll Magie, ihre Geheimnisse sind noch immer nicht erschöpfend ergründet. Alles ist möglich in diesen Stunden..." „Hermione, musst Du immerzu über Deinen Büchern hocken? Wir haben Ferien, Ferien, verstehst Du?" Ron hatte Hermione am Arm gepackt und sie geschüttelt. Nur widerwillig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihre Freunde an. „Das ist doch richtig spannend," sagte sie, „außerdem reden die von der heutigen Nacht. Vielleicht passiert ja etwas ganz Tolles ..." „Was ist denn für Dich was ganz Tolles?" fragte Ron zurück. „Dass die Bibliothek die ganze Nacht geöffnet ist?" „Vielleicht trifft Snape ja der Schlag, und er fällt tot um," sagte Harry. „Oder er duelliert sich mit Draco, beide schreien „Avada Kedavra" und sie fallen ..." „Das ist nicht lustig, Harry!" sagte Hermione bestimmt. „Nur weil Snape hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor ..." „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Hagrids Makronen so hart sind?" Hagrid hatte den dreien nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde in „Pflege magischer Kreaturen" vor Weihnachten je eine Tüte seiner selbstgebackenen Kekse in die Hand gedrückt. Harry hatte das Gebäck nur nachlässig in seine Büchertasche gesteckt, was dazu führte, dass es in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, als er nach seinen Unterlagen suchte, mit Gepolter auf den Boden fiel. Unglücklicherweise war diese Unterrichtsstunde „Zaubertränke", mehr oder weniger zufälligerweise stand Snape direkt neben ihm, nur zu bereit, eine seiner üblichen boshaften Bemerkungen zu machen und dummerweise fiel eine der Makronen direkt auf den linken Fuß des Lehrers. Snapes Schmerzensschrei dürfte noch in Hogsmeade klar und deutlich zu hören gewesen sein. Fast fünf Minuten lang drehte sich der Lehrer auf dem rechten Fuß und fluchte, Tränen in den Augen. Harry hätte die Show sicher sehr genossen, hätte Snape nicht hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen und seinem Schüler eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, die ihn die ganzen Ferien über beschäftigen würde.

Jetzt aber saßen die drei Freunde beim Abendessen in der großen Halle, die noch größer als sonst wirkte, da nur wenige Schüler die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbrachten. Trotzdem herrschte eine hektische Stimmung. Die Dessertteller hatten sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst, als Lehrer und Schüler auch schon aufstanden, die Halle eilig verließen und durch das Eingangstor ins Freie strebten. „Versteht ihr das?" fragte Ron irritiert, nur er, Hermione und Harry saßen noch auf ihren Plätzen. „Nein," erwiderte Harry, „aber ich hätte gerne meinen Trifle aufgegessen. Warum ist der Teller so plötzlich verschwunden?" Hermione stand auf und sagte: „wir sollten einfach mitgehen, meine ich." Und schon hatte sie sich ihren Mitschülern angeschlossen. Auch Ron und Harry, letzterer mit missmutigem Gesicht (er liebte Trifle!) erhoben sich und gingen nach draußen.

Es war bitter kalt, in den letzten Tagen hatte es viel geschneit. Schneebälle flogen, Gelächter und leises Singen war zu hören. Schon hatten die ersten den zugefrorenen See erreicht, sich Schlittschuhe angezogen und begannen nun, auf dem dicken Eis Pirouetten zu drehen. Kerzen in der Luft verbreiteten ein warmes Licht, Musik ertönte („ Tchaikovsky, ‚der Tanz der Schwäne'", murmelte Hermione). Hagrids Hütte war mit Lichterketten und Kerzen geschmückt, sie strahlte und funkelte. Auf dem Dach saßen Gnome, die kleine Papierfetzen aus Säcken holten und sie in die Menge warfen. „Frohe Weihnachten," riefen sie mit ihren piepsigen Stimmen, „frohe Weihnachten". Ron und Hermione hatten einige dieser Fetzen gefangen, Rons Gesicht überzog sich mit ungläubigem Staunen. „Das ist Geld," hauchte er, „seht doch nur!" „Ach, Ron," sagte Hermione, „hier in der Zauberwelt gibt es doch keine Banknoten. Außerdem solltest Du lesen, was da geschrieben steht: ‚Gringotts Bank wünscht frohe und friedvolle Weihnachten!'" Ron sah so enttäuscht aus, dass Hermione ihn in die Arme nahm. „Du bist der beste Freund, den man haben kann," sagte sie, „außerdem macht Geld allein nicht glücklich." „Aber es macht auch nicht wirklich unglücklich, oder?" fragte Ron zögernd. Sie sahen sich an und begannen, laut zu lachen.

Auch Snape war gekommen. Er hinkte immer noch und war sichtlich bemüht, den linken Fuß nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Nun blieb er vor einigen großen Eisblöcken stehen, setzte die beiden schweren Kessel ab, die er mitgebracht hatte, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Blöcke und begann, Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln. Die Eisblöcke verwandelten sich in solide Tische und Stühle und der größte von ihnen in eine richtige Bar mit Tresen, Hockern und einem großen Regal für Flaschen. Schließlich steckte Snape seinen Zauberstab wieder in eine der Taschen seiner Robe, stellte sich hinter den Tresen und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Die Bar ist eröffnet! Wer möchte etwas trinken?" Und er schöpfte eine rote, dampfende Flüssigkeit in Gläser. „Was ist das, Kollege?" fragte Hagrid, der an die Schüler kleine Tüten verteilt hatte. „Glühwein," antwortete Snape. So wie er es aussprach, klang es wie „Gluewine". „Sie wissen schon, Hagrid, das deutsche Zeug von letzter Weihnacht. Ich habe das ganze Jahr an der Rezeptur gearbeitet, ich denke, ich habe das Geheimnis herausgefunden. Probieren sie." Hagrid nahm sich ein Glas, schnupperte und trank schließlich. „Und?" fragte Snape zögernd. „Große Klasse! Mein Kompliment, Kollege. Wenn sie dann noch einen Schluck erübrigen könnten ..." Snape füllte das Glas erneut und Hagrid legte eine der Tüten auf die Theke. „Für sie, Kollege. Kekse, selbstgebacken. Ich hoffe, sie mögen Makronen?" Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Hütte. „God rest ye, merry hippogriffs," hörte Snape ihn noch singen.

Mittlerweile drängten sich viele Leute an der Bar, Snape kam mit dem Ausschenken seines Glühweins kaum nach. Auf einem der Hocker saß Florentina von Dracula, eine der Austauschschülerinnen von Durmstrang. Sie war in Slytherin House und Snape hatte nicht vergessen, wie fasziniert er von der jungen Frau gewesen war als er sie nach den Sommerferien begrüßt hatte. Langes schwarzes Haar, große schwarz-braune Kulleraugen und eine üppig gerundete Figur mit Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Aber diese Faszination war schlagartig verflogen als Florentina den Mund aufgemacht und die ersten Worte gesprochen hatte. Er hatte noch nie eine so furchtbare Stimme gehört, allein der Gedanke daran und an den schauderhaften Akzent, mit dem sie die englische Sprache vergewaltigte, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Schweigend stellte er nun ein Glas Glühwein vor ihr ab, sie jedoch bestellte „Eine Bllloody Marrry – mehrrr bllloody als marrry." Snape kämpfte gegen seinen Widerwillen und begann, das Gewünschte zu mixen.

Harry, Ron und Hermione beobachteten das fröhliche Treiben auf dem See. Sie sahen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall Hand in Hand und fröhlich lachend über das Eis gleiten. Auch Grabbe und Goyle versuchten sich Hand in Hand, sie wirkten jedoch nicht sehr glücklich, da sie ständig hinfielen, mal auf die Knie, mal auf ihre Hinterteile. „Seht mal, da ist Firenze," sagte Hermione plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. „Wo geht er bloß hin?" Firenze, der Zentaur und Lehrer für Weissagungen lief – oder vielmehr galoppierte – in den verbotenen Wald. „Dort kann er unmöglich hinwollen," antwortete Harry, „seine Artgenossen haben ihn doch verbannt." „Wir sollten mal nachsehen," sagte Hermione und rannte los. Ron und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinterher zu sprinten.

Firenze lief nicht in den Wald. Er galoppierte am Seeufer entlang bis zu einer Lichtung, wo schon zwei kleine gedrungene Gestalten auf ihn warteten. „Entschuldigt, entschuldigt," rief der Zentaur ihnen zu, „aber die Sterne sprechen heute nacht in so vielen Sprachen. Wo sind denn die Zeu...?" Firenze brach seinen Satz ab als er die drei Schüler sah, die hinter ihm hergerannt waren. „Ach, da sind sie ja. Dann kann es losgehen." Harry, Ron und Hermione erkannten in den beiden Gestalten die Hauselfen Dobby und Winky. Letztere war eine Überraschung. Als sie Winky zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten war sie sehr unglücklich gewesen, weil ihr Herr sie aus seinen Diensten entlassen hatte, ihre Enttäuschung und ihre Trauer hatte sie in Butterbier ertränkt. Doch die Elfe, die jetzt vor ihnen stand, war mit einem neuen und sauberen Handtuch bekleidet, ihre wenigen Haare waren zu kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten, und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Auch Dobby sah sehr eindrucksvoll aus. Auf seinem Kopf thronte eine Kollektion von Teewärmern, er war in ein blitzsauberes Geschirrtuch gekleidet und trug außerdem noch kunterbunte, geringelte Socken.

Firenze wieherte und scharrte ungeduldig mit den Hufen. „Wir sollten anfangen, die Sterne haben uns so viel zu sagen. Es ist eine besondere Nacht, eine Nacht voller Magie. Was in diesen Stunden begonnen wird ist gut, auf dem Land liegt ein ganz besonderer Segen." Firenze holte tief Luft und richtete sich auf: „Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um diese Frau" – er sah zu Winky – „und diesen Mann" – ein Blick zu Dobby – „im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen. Willst Du, Winky, den hier anwesenden Dobby zu deinem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren und an seiner Seite stehen in guten und in schlechten Tagen, so antworte mit Ja?" „Ja," antwortete Winky mit zarter, aber dennoch klarer Stimme. „Und willst Du, Dobby, die hier anwesende Winky zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren und an ihrer Seite stehen in guten und in schlechten Tagen, so antworte mit Ja? „Ja," sagte Dobby laut und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, „Ja, Dobby will Winky heiraten und viele Kinder haben." Firenze lächelte und fuhr fort: „Wer etwas gegen diese Verbindung einzuwenden hat, möge jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Die auf diese Worte folgende Stille wurde von leisem Schluchzen und lautem Fauchen unterbrochen. Mr. Filch stand etwas abseits, eine ärgerlich wirkende Mrs. Norris auf seiner Schulter. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Foto, dicke Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Dann erkläre ich euch, Winky und Dobby, hiermit zu Mann und Frau," beendete Firenze die Zeremonie. „Der Segen der Sterne ruhe auf all euren Wegen."

Ron, Harry und Hermione gratulierten dem frischgebackenen Ehepaar. „Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung ..." sagte Hermione, „seit wann ..." „Dobby hat Winky schon immer lieb gehabt. Und Dobby und Winky sind frei – frei, um zu heiraten. Frei, um Kinder zu haben. Und frei für Flitterwochen." Mit diesen Worten disapparierten die beiden Elfen und ließen Firenze, die drei Schüler, den immer noch schluchzenden Hausmeister und seine fauchende Katze am See zurück.

Der Zentaur galoppierte davon, um die Sterne zu beobachten, und die drei Freunde kehrten zu ihren Mitschülern und Lehrern zurück. „Was ist bloß mit Filch los?" fragte Harry, „seit den Sommerferien ist er ganz anders, manchmal sogar richtig nett." „Im Mädchenschlafsaal wurde schon darüber geredet," sagte Hermione, „es heißt, er hätte im Urlaub eine Frau kennen gelernt und sich total verliebt." „Filch?" Ron sah seine Freunde entgeistert an. „Es scheinen ja wirklich Wunder zu geschehen!" „Und wer weiß," antwortete Harry, „vielleicht bekommt Firenze bald wieder Arbeit."

Es waren nicht mehr viele der Lehrer und Schüler am See. Die Eisfläche war verwaist, nur an der Bar ging es noch hoch her. Snape hatte sich zu einigen seiner Slytherin-Schüler an einen Tisch gesetzt, am Tresen war jetzt Selbstbedienung angesagt, jeder nahm sich einfach, was er wollte.

Über dem Slytherin-Tisch wehte eine grüne Flagge, auf der in Gold die Buchstaben SSFC zu lesen waren. „Was heißt SSFC?" fragte Hermione laut. „Severus Snape Fan Club – eben gegründet," kam die Antwort von den Slytherin-Schülern. Pansy Parkinson saß neben ihrem Lehrer und sah ihn mit großen Kuhaugen anbetend an, während Snape sein Glas hob und Hermione, Harry und Ron zuprostete. „Nichts wie weg hier," flüsterte Harry seinen Freunden zu, „mir wird auf einmal ganz furchtbar übel."

Die drei gingen zur Theke, nahmen sich je eine Flasche Butterbier und suchten sich dann Plätze am Rand des Sees. Mr. Filch saß nur zwei Tische von ihnen entfernt, noch immer starrte er auf das Foto in seiner Hand und tupfte sich mit einem großen, rotkarierten Taschentuch die Augen ab. Hermione stand auf und schlenderte zum Seeufer – nicht ohne hinter Filchs Rücken einen Blick auf das Foto zu werfen. Mit dem Ausdruck völliger Fassungslosigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht kam sie wieder zu Ron und Harry zurück. „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wer auf diesem Bild ist!" sagte sie, „Mrs. Umbridge." „Du hast Recht," antwortete Ron, „wir glauben dir nicht." „Aber so ist es, es ist Mrs. Umbridge. Sie trägt so was scheußlich rosafarbenes und hat dieses alberne Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht." „Einhundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, ein Fanclub für Snape, Filch und dieses Weib ... es reicht mir für heute," sagte Harry, „ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Hoffentlich sind meine Träume besser als das alles hier." Bei diesen Worten standen die drei auf und gingen zur Burg zurück.

Ron und Harry waren am nächsten Morgen erst spät zum Frühstück gekommen. Hermione saß schon am Tisch, kaute auf einem Toast herum und las wieder in ihrem Buch. Von den Lehrern war nur Snape da. Er hatte die schwarzen Schnürstiefel, die er sonst trug, mit bequemen Pantoffeln vertauscht und sein linkes Bein auf einen Stuhl gelegt. Mit missmutiger Mine rührte er in seinem Tee und blätterte in einer Ausgabe von „Zaubertränke heute". Dieser Anblick erinnerte Harry schmerzhaft daran, dass er unbedingt an seiner Strafarbeit arbeiten musste.

Harrys Augen wanderten zum Slytherin-Tisch, die dort sitzenden Schüler würdigten ihren leidenden Hauslehrer keines Blickes. Was wohl aus dem „Severus Snape Fanclub" geworden war?

„Also ich habe etwas ganz Schräges geträumt heute nacht," sagte Ron gerade. „Ich auch," antwortete Harry. Hermione zog einen kleinen Zettel aus ihrem Buch und las die Aufschrift „Gringotts Bank wünscht frohe und friedvolle Weihnachten." „Die Nacht zum Weihnachtstag ist eine Nacht voll Magie, ihre Geheimnisse sind noch immer nicht erschöpfend ergründet," zitierte sie aus ihrem Buch, legte das Papier in ihrer Hand wieder hinein und klappte es zu.


End file.
